Koppo
Sōkō Geijutsu is an anti-superhuman martial art that emphasizes giving a human practitioner an edge in combat with meta-humans. Its techniques emphasize bypassing armor to inflict internal as opposed to external damage Matter is energy expressed in form. If you want to change the direction and flow of that energy, you simply change its expression. It's all a matter of will and mind. What makes a hand strong enough to shatter wood or stone? Kinetic force? No! It's believing that you can shatter them, that the energy within you is stronger than so-called inanimate matter. Will and Intelligence are what separate us from mere objects. The sequence of Koppo is usually described as: #Comprehension - Understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material, including the flow and balance of energy within. #Deconstruction - Using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state. This breaks down the physical structure of whatever user targets, essentially reducing it to formless debris. By applying this method to their opponent, user destroys their internal systems (general organs) instantly. Mutant powers are not necessarily genetically encoded. Fundamentally, all mutant powers can be regarded as simply different manifestations of the same base ability. That ability is the possession and unconscious manipulation of the biology-altering abilities of the dragon ley lines that locks into a particular type of superhuman ability upon activation. The "gene packages" that meta humans possess is a DNA complex that causes them to have certain anatomical characteristics in their brains that humans don't have. Mutants gain several new neurotransmitters, unique neural wiring, and wholly new organelles in the neurons. This special neuroanatomy causes the brain to create a special ki field that exist as a semi-sentient energy-based lifeform. The lifeform takes form as an inconspicuous energy pattern linked to the natural ki flow of a mutant's body. Since the ki permeates a mutant's entire body, it innately possesses an intrinsic understanding of all aspects of physiology (including DNA) to a degree that is beyond human comprehension. The semi-sentience of the ki is tied into a mutant's own consciousness and as a result, its actions are based on the mutant's subconscious will and even biofeedback caused by the mutant's current environment. Because of this connection, at some point during a mutant's puberty (although for some rare mutants, it is while in the womb), the ki takes signals from the mutant's emotional/psychological state, as well as their individual genetic structure, stress hormones, and immune system messengers to modify the mutant's physiology in way that will imbue them with a superhuman ability that might be useful to that particular mutant at the time of manifestation. This means that the environment (both natural and social) and the thoughts/psychological state of a mutant at the time of manifestation have a direct and formative impact on what type of ability will be developed. To a practitioner of Sōkō Geijutsu a meta-human is no different then a brick wall since their powers are nothing more expressions of their ki once user understands that expression the benefits of that power is eliminated. This means this technique weak against martial artist who are able to utilize their ki as the technique can be nullified by changing the expression of ones ki. Category:Sōkō Geijutsu